


One of a Kind

by Hanrujos



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cults, Daddy Bassy, F/M, He is aware but doesn’t care, Hybrids, I really forgot how to tag, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, Mates, Not Beta Read, Papa Undertaker, Sebastian is a bit of a shit, Sorry Not Sorry, Things change a bit afterwards, hybrid reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: Many moons ago, a child was born. She was special. She was unique; not the sort of unique that all parents said their children were to give them a sense of gratification, but unique in the sense that she was really the only one of her kind. Born to a young mother and unnamed father, this resulted in her being hidden away for a portion of her life by a mother seeking to protect her child from anyone who sought to harm her... That was when she met him. Her silver haired saviour. The man she came to know as ‘papa’. He startled her at first with his large weapon but he assured her that he meant no harm.Disobeying her papa’s orders set the gears in motion. Her life had changed once before and would change again after the events that took place on the luxury passenger ship known as the Campania.
Relationships: Kuroshitsuji/Reader, Reader/Ronald Knox, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

Many moons ago, a child was born. She was special. She was unique; not the sort of unique that all parents said their children were to give them a sense of gratification, but unique in the sense that she was really the only one of her kind. Born to a young mother and unnamed father, this resulted in her being hidden away for a portion of her life by a mother seeking to protect her child from anyone who sought to harm her. A beautiful little thing, the child grew a bit different from other children, something that her mother was prepared for due to the circumstances of her conception but still remained astonished by. 

Two decades had gone since the birth of the child and the sudden disappearance of both the child and her mother but as the mother aged, she found that her daughter was stuck in the form of a toddler. She both enjoyed the fact that she would forever have her little girl stay a little girl but also feared for her wellbeing. After all, her mother was just a mere human and humans age until they eventually perish. 

The child lived a happily; simple but enjoyable. That was until their little space had been discovered and her mother was taken away by cloaked figures. They took her as well but they kept her separated from her mother, much to her dismay. They had told her that she would be reunited with her mother when ‘the time was right’. She wasn’t thrilled by that but she still waited. The cloaked figures treated her like royalty, they referred to her as such as well. They claimed that she would bring them good fortune and immortality. She didn’t know what that meant but she didn’t question it either. The day the cloaked figures were so eager for had finally arrived and on that very day her world had crumbled to the ground. They had restrained the child and slaughtered her mother mercilessly before her, stating that she was a sacrificial lamb of sorts. As the life drained from her mother’s body, the woman took it upon herself to utter out her final words to her distraught child. _I love you._

She didn’t know what came over her at that point. Another force seemed to have taken control of her body. Just minutes after her mother’s final words, the area was left devastated and all life had perished. This had not just applied to the building she had been residing in but the town it was in as well. Everything, everyone had perished. She wailed, cradling her mother’s body against her small frame. She had tried everything in her power to bring the woman back but no matter what she had tried, the bright eyes she had always looked forward to seeing had never opened. Not knowing what more to do, she did the unexpected. She took her soul. She rested herself next to her mother and draped the woman’s lifeless body over her own.

A few days had passed since then yet she never parted from her mother’s corpse. She stayed day in and day out, curled up against her decaying mother with her arm still over her body. That was when she met him. Her silver haired saviour. The man she came to know as ‘papa’. He startled her at first with his large weapon but he assured her that he meant no harm, even complimented her deceased mother. He told her that he had a job to do in this area, that it was his final job and that he would come back for her. He kept his word and from that day onwards, she had never parted with him. He was all she knew, all she had and all that she would ever need. 

“I have some business to attend to on the Campania, do be a dear and look after things here, my lovely.” He instructed, squeezing her cheeks together. She had grown reasonably over the years, growing into a young woman whose beauty was beyond compare.

“Papa,” she whined after removing his hands from her face. “why can’t I come along? I can be of use to you, I just know it!”

He tsked and wagged a finger, clearly against her notion. “No, no, you’ll stay here. Things may get a bit messy and I’d prefer you to be away from it.” Noticing her disappointment, he used his two index fingers to stretch either corners of her mouth into a smile. “Now, now, my dear, you know you’re never fully dressed without a smile. I’ll be back soon; don’t you worry.”

“Yes, papa.”


	2. Chapter I

She bid her father farewell as he boarded the vessel along with a few other men and some strange contraption that he had whipped up. The thing must have been for one of his elaborate jokes as it did nothing but light up when its buttons were pressed. Her papa was such a strange man; doing all this when he planned to sink the vessel. She watched from a distance as other passengers parted their loved ones to board the ship, a particular duo happening to catch her eye. Well, the older of the two did. This was the closest she had ever been to the man even if she was a considerable distance away. Her papa would always send her to run some errand whenever he came around. She was grateful for that too; for some reason she detested him. What an ugly man. She watched as the two disappeared within the ship and as the workers prepared for departure. 

Just as she was about to take her leave, she felt it; a strange force had made her body turn just in time to see a coat clad man hopping onto the ship. She could tell that this man was just like her papa. Curiosity got the better of her there and she wanted, no, _needed_ to know more about him. If that stranger was going to be on the ship then she would be as well. Surreptitiously, she made her way pass all the lingering humans and dove into the cold water, her sights on finishing this whole thing quickly. The sooner the ship sank, the sooner she would get to see her papa and perhaps that stranger. Her papa had told her the route that the ship would be taking to get to its destination and considering the time of the year.. the ship hitting an iceberg wouldn’t be too far fetched. _Perfect_ , she thought. 

It was easier for her to push the iceberg in the ship’s path. She was quite pleased with her work actually. If all went correctly, it was just a matter of time before they crashed into it. She was currently on one of the lower decks surrounded by drunk and dancing people but with all that was going on, she couldn’t find it in herself to take her gaze away from the bi-coloured haired man. She observed as some other man held up his mug and gave a little celebratory speech of sorts, the way that the man she had her sights on laughed and how some wench laughed along with him. 

Jealousy burned deep in her core as she watched the two converse. This confused her. She was no stranger to the emotion, she felt it each time someone other than herself made her paper burst into hysterical fits of laughter and each time she’d see a family of a mother, father and their child. She resented those types of families ever since she discovered that families often started as two and not one. At first she thought it was just mother and child so she felt a tad bitter upon realisation that a father was also in the equation. Why couldn’t she have two at the same time? When she had a mother, she had no father and now she has a father and her mother was gone. They no doubt would have liked each other. She’d always told herself that. Had her mother been spared and her papa been around, the two would have met and fallen in love and they would be one happy family. 

She pushed her thoughts aside and kept her focus on the man. What confused her was why she was jealous. She didn’t know anything about this man apart from the fact that he was rather good looking and a reaper like her papa. Maybe that was what was drawing her to him. 

“Unless you’re dining with your sweetheart, that’s calls for something better, surely.” He said, raising his mug ever so slightly before turning his attention to the woman at his side when she piped up. 

“If that’s the case, I’m jealous of your sweetheart,” she smiled, resting her chin on her knuckles.

“Alas I find myself without one,” the man responded.

She felt her face heating up at that. That meant that she had a chance! _Wait, hold on, what does that matter?! You don’t even know the guy_ , she shook her head to rid herself of the thought while people danced in front of her, partly obstructing her view of the two, much to her displeasure. She couldn’t see them properly but she could still hear their conversation.

The woman gasped, “Oh, really? You’re just saying that! I don’t believe you! You’re just saying that so-“

The man had cut the woman off, making the listening female sigh in relief. She was getting tired of hearing the woman talk. Her voice was rather annoying. Her relief was soon replaced with mild annoyance at the man’s words however.

“No, no sweetheart yet but we do have a bit of time to remedy that.” His voice had a flirtatious tone to it. In that moment she wished she was the one at his side to have his words directed towards her. “A toast to the Campania, eh?”

“Cheers!” She heard them say in unison, followed by their mugs clanking together. 

With her now eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, she zoned in on the woman, already plotting her demise. That woman would meet a very unfortunate end. She growled lowly as she exited the place. Best to look for her papa now. 

She happened upon him coming out of a room and smiled brightly. “Papa!” She exclaimed, rushing towards him excitedly as though she hadn’t deliberately disobeyed his orders to remain on land.

Said man turned to her with a look of shock before sighing and taking her into his embrace. “Devious little thing, you just couldn’t help yourself, now could you?”

She frowned at that, her eyes going downcast as she mumbled her apologies. “I’m sorry.. I couldn’t help myself.. I should warn you, though, we’re going to collide with an iceberg in a few.”

“That’s quite alright, my little devil, expecting you to go against your nature is like asking a tiger to get rid of its stripes.” He stroked her hair, letting out little snickers at such a thought. 

“Or like asking you to not laugh at a good joke.” She quipped. 

This caused the man to burst out laughing. She loved that sound. She wished to always make him laugh. After taking a bit to gather himself, he held her out at arm’s length. “I have some business to take care of now more than ever now that you’ve mentioned that iceberg. Don’t cause too much trouble now, my dear! I’ll meet you soon.”

She nodded at that, biting back the need to beg to go with him. Perhaps she could busy herself with something else. It did sound like some form of altercation was happening nearby. She had reached the source of the commotion just in time to witness the man she had been admiring before introducing himself to the duo she had seen boarding the ship before the man. 

“A pleasure! I’m with the Grim Reaper Collections Department The name is Ronald Knox. I think you’re acquainted with one of my fellow reapers!” 

She blinked at that, rehearsing his name on her head. Ronald Knox, huh? Interesting name for an interesting man.


	3. Chapter II

When the blue haired boy had rushed out of the room right before the older men began their battle, she decided to follow him. Why was he in such a rush? It was fair that she had gone unnoticed by him seeing as his mind was elsewhere and she was actually hanging upside down on the wall just above the door. She followed the lad to another part of the ship, observing as he interacted with a young blonde girl and a man with a face with scales and snakes wrapped around him. He too was also an interesting man to her but nowhere near the ‘Ronald’. This was such a bore! Unbeknownst to the others, she let out a call that reanimated the corpses that were resting in the stacked coffins. She smiled as she exited that room. That should liven things up! Pun intended. She had unfinished business to tend to.

She had almost forgotten about that wretched woman. Almost. The room was still pretty lively when she got there, the people completely oblivious to what was taking place on the upper decks as well to the fact that this would be where they would meet their demise. An innate force took control of her body then and she blanked out. When she finally came to, she found herself panting and looming over the woman’s mangled body. The room had been painted with blood and other body parts. She hadn’t meant to kill them all. She really hadn’t! It was just like the time when those beasts ended her mother’s life. She had blanked out there as well and woke up to meet the entire town in ruins. Shortly after she had ran out of the room, Ronald had entered, book in hand. He stood over the woman’s corpse, analysing her lifeless body. 

“See, this is why I couldn’t promise we would meet again. No deviating from the list I’m afraid,” he sighed, stamping a ‘Complete’ on her page in his book. “I truly loathe this assignment. I’ve collected so many souls already.”

Cause of Death: Mangled by USO (Unidentified Supernatural Organism) 

As she was running to locate her papa, she lost her footing as the ship suddenly tilted. She cursed under her breath, clutching a wall in an attempt to steady herself. She had completely forgotten about that iceberg and it seems that they had just hit it. She wobbled as she righted herself but soon took off down the hall, in search of her papa who she met walking along with a few other men. 

“It seems that we’ve hit the little thing you set, little one,” he chuckled, cupping her cheek in one of his hands. “do get yourself to safety.”

“You must come with me,” she pleaded, leaning into his touch and placing a hand over his. “Please, papa, come with me. We can leave together!”

He shook his head and tapped her nose. “No can do, little one! There’s still unfinished business to do. You run along now.” He shooed her, taking a few steps away from her. “Go on now. You go get on one of those life boats.”

She frowned at that. Why could they not stay together? She could handle herself! He should know that. Her lower lip quivered a bit as she clenched her fists enough to leave small indentations in her palms. “Yes, papa.” She murmured, turning on her heels and leaving the man to finish his business. She was hurt. She just wanted to be with him so why was he stopping her? She was leaving him but she wasn’t headed to the deck. No. She was going to round up all of those dolls and lead them to the people who had her papa so busy. She had already gotten a good bit of them on the right path but there was still more to get. She would have them completely surrounded with no chance of escape. She made it just in time, along with more bizarre dolls, to see some blonde quack push the button and as expected, nothing happened leaving everyone but her cackling papa dumbfounded. 

Oh look, there was another reaper in the room. She pinched her nostrils shut, her eyebrows furrowing. He smelt repulsive. Nowhere near as great as her father and Ronald did. A low growl slipped passed her lips seeing the man wielding such a dangerous weapon so closely to her papa but she didn’t enter. She couldn’t let her papa see that she was yet again disobeying him. She listened as her father explained to the group the way in which he had reanimated the bodies. Nothing she wasn’t already aware of. She watched with great anticipation as the four engaged in battle. Three against one simply wasn’t fair but she knew her papa could hold his own. 

She gasped softly when her papa and the black butler had clashed, resulting in the latter glancing over at her for just a fraction of a second before ducking before Ronald could get the chance to take his head off. The battle was getting even more heated at this point but neither party had come close to capturing the retired grim reaper. Her heart clenched when the silver haired man appeared above Ronald, her eyes clenching shut. She couldn’t bear to see him be decapitated for some reason. Her body tensed up a considerable amount when he yelped in distress but relaxed when she heard him cry out for his spectacles. She still didn’t understand why she cared so much for the man’s safety. He didn’t even know she existed. When her papa revealed his death scythe, she knew it was time to get going. She made her way to the upper deck where people were still scrambling to save their skins to notice the two tattered, dragon-like wings that sprouted from her back. She hopped over the edge of the ship and made her way over to the ship’s front where she mustered a good bit of her energy to push it upwards. A growl slipped passed her lips as she forced the upper half of the vessel upwards and the lower half into the water. She could hear as the people aboard screamed bloody murder at the sudden change but she didn’t care. No. She just wanted to get her papa out of there. Hopefully, Ronald would survive as well.

“Leave a man behind just because it’s running a little late? I’m no Cinderella-a-ahh- oof!” The chainsaw wielding man groaned after having a body collide with his and cut off his little speech. “Ronald?!”

She had sneaked back into the room to witness that. Her hands clamped over her mouth as she took in the man’s beaten up state. This was no doubt the work of the crimson eyed man who was currently taunting him. The glass had suddenly subdued to the pressure of the water and broke, allowing the seawater to fill that area of the ship. She spread her wings once her papa raised his death scythe, ready to strike the final blow.

“No doubt we’ll meet again, my lord,” he directed to the blue haired boy just before slicing the ship in half with his scythe. “Until then!”

That was when she swooped down and grabbed him, taking in the surprised faces of the other’s in the room before taking off into the night. 

She wasn’t done there, however. She took it upon herself to have the red eyed man and the child he was protecting surrounded by the dolls once they had escaped the ship. 

“Sebastian, who was that girl with the undertaker?” Ciel questioned as his weakened butler finished off the remaining dolls.

“That would be my daughter, young master.”

There was no doubt that they’d all meet again.


	4. Chapter III

An ear piercing scream ripped through the night, a tremor in the earth following in its wake. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?!” The noise made their ears ring and their heads pound. The screams of the other passengers could be heard as well; they were also falling victim to the stentorian sound. 

Sebastian looked into the night’s, in the direction that he presumed the sound to have come from. His eyes widened ever so slightly. So this wasn’t over then. That was merely the first round of events. 

“My lord, do you see it?” He inquired, his still eyes trained on the sky. 

Ciel looked at him with perplexed. See what? All he saw were the sky and the stars that littered it. “No, what is it?” He questioned, puzzled as to what exactly his butler wanted him to be aware off. In an instance, Sebastian was over him, shielding him with his body from the unseen force. “Sebastian-!” He choked out. “What is going on?!”

“I’m afraid I cannot provide you with a suitable answer as I, myself, am a bit unsure,” he began. “but I do have a feeling that my spawn is to blame.”

Grell had been complaining about his ruined clothing when the scream hit the two reapers. Already being weakened from their battle, they both fell to the ground, groaning as they tried to muffle the sound. The ground shaking did not make their case any better. When both the scream and the tremor subsided, they both looked at each other briefly then to the sky.

“What the devil is that?!” Grell shrieked, now using Ronald as a flesh shield to protect himself. 

Unfortunately, said man’s spectacles had fallen off his face during his previous fall and he couldn’t see anything aside from darkness. _Strange,_ he thought. Typically, he would be able to see something albeit very blurry but all he could see was black. “Did it get chillier all of a sudden?” 

He saw correctly without his spectacles for the first and only time. Darkness was all that there was to see. A dark mass came from over the horizon and slowly blanketed the sky, doing away with any light that the moon had been providing. As it would turn out, humans were unable to see the mass, seeing the world as though nothing had changed but the supernatural being could see it clearly, slowly swallowing everything below it. 

The female’s body convulsed as the dark mass shot out of her mouth and into the atmosphere. Next to her form knelt the Undertaker who was currently humming a lullaby and wiping away the blood that seeped out of her shut eyes. “You poor thing, having to depend on vermin’s for your survival.” With her current state, he knew the best option would be to put her in restraints. Who knew what he’d be facing once she regained consciousness. He could remember when she was having one of her many episodes when she was younger; she blanked out and rose as something similar to a feral creature. She looked exactly the same apart from the newly acquired additions but those additions were something that made him wary of her. Her pupils had become slits, the usual warming colour of her irises had turned to striking fuchsia, the whites of her eyes replaced with black, her teeth with fangs and her nails with deathly sharp claws. His memories of her in this state mostly comprised of her use of her fangs and claws. Once she had bitten his pinky off, hence the stitches he had on the appendage. Another time, he had broken off one of her claws and tested its sharpness on different materials. It sliced through metal with ease. 

An agonistic thing she could be but she did give him quite a good bit of laughs in this state. He had come to accept that he would be taking care of both of her sides after taking her under his wing. At least the demon within her had finally come to accept him. Or so it appeared. Those creatures could be rather unpredictable. He lathered her twitching body in lavender oil. That should help with the pain and soreness she would experience when she awakes. 

Whispers came from the darkness. They were cajoling the passengers into forgetting the activities that had taken place. It was also good to note that the bizarre dolls had miraculously disappeared, no trace of the undead beings being left. The ship was still destroyed but the dolls were nowhere in sight. 

“I’m certain that you are hearing this, young master. Focus on my voice and mine alone.” 

The Phantomhive earl had already accepted the voice out of curiosity and found himself being lulled to sleep. “Your voice..” he slurred, his blue eye locking with red. “Sebastian, get us out of here.. now.”

Ronald couldn’t explain it. The whispers didn’t affect those like himself with its cogent commandments but they were still rather unnerving. To Grell, at least. Ronald on the other hand felt a feeling of security; he felt safe. What on Earth was that?

The darkness had soon dispersed and the black mass sucked back into its owner’s mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she jolted up— or at least she tried to. “Papa?” She croaked out, looking at her restraints.

“Don’t do that again.” The Undertaker ordered, his yellow phosphorescent eyes boring into her skull. He knew what she had done. It wasn’t that he was being ungrateful but he knew the impact that it would have on her body. She wasn’t the most stable creature out there, again thanks to her paternal parent. She didn’t know that, however. Instead she wondered why he was upset with her for trying to help him. Why did he always get so upset with her when she did things like this to help her? She couldn’t help what she was made of. 

She sighed, closing her eyes once more. “Yes, papa, I’m sorry.” If it would make him happy, she’d force the demon within her down, no matter how much it fought to be freed. 

To think a creature with demon’s blood coursing through its veins would knowingly and willingly help someone of his kind. Had he not personally experienced this, the mere thought of it would have had him laughing enough to suffice as payment for the most sensitive of information. 

She truly was one of a kind.


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Reader/Ronald interaction- admittedly not a very good chapter but I’ll try to make up for it in the following. I’m not feeling very well and it seems to affect my writing.

A week had passed since she gave the Undertaker her apology and her eyes had not opened since. He knew she wasn’t dead so he wasn’t necessarily worried but couldn’t deny the fact that he felt a tings of loneliness now that she was in her sleep induced coma. He had grown accustomed to having her keep him company; her chatter, stares and most importantly, her laughter. He longed to hear the sound but for now, he’d just keep her safely tucked away from prying eyes. 

Sebastian had been fully healed by this point, the wounds he received from the former reaper’s scythe being nothing but a memory. He had been curious as to what the purpose of the dark mass was and soon became aware when he listened to his master recounted the the events that took place aboard the ship. His young master had a few gaps in his memory of those few days but from what he did say, he recalled there being foreign terrorists aboard. He wasn’t entirely incorrect about that but his memory of the dolls had been completely wiped out and replaced with terrorists trying to take control of the ship. His only recollection of the Undertaker had been from before he had revealed himself to be a reaper and after the ship had split and the girl helped him escape; presumably to save him from the terrorists. Smart. There was no way to condemn the man if there was no proof of his wrong doings. 

Demons were quite a manipulative species so it shouldn’t come as a surprise that a demon had manipulated the humans into accepting the false memories. Now came the task of locating her. The Undertaker has no qualms in reviving weaponising the dead so there was always the possibility that he would try the same with his progeny. But what sort of father would he be if he were to allow a man other than himself to weaponise his daughter? That just wouldn’t do. 

She woke up drenched in sweat. Much to her surprise, she was able to wipe the liquid away from her forehead. _Papa must’ve undone them when he realised I was fine_ , she thought, swinging her legs over the edge of the coffin and stepping out. He was probably still disappointed by her actions. She decided on a way to remedy that. She’d make them both something extra tasty for dinner then tell him her best jokes! That should do. She slipped out of the shop wordlessly and ventured into the town. She was placing a few vegetables into her basket when she felt it; the intriguing reaper man must’ve been nearby! She just **had** to see him once more! She wondered if by any chance he was curious about her. Time had seemed to slow down when she had swooped down from the sky to save her papa and the two made eye contact. She could remember exactly his his two toned eyes widened and the way his lips parted to release a gasp. Oh those lips! They looked so soft! 

She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice the figure in front of her before colliding with them and unceremoniously falling to the ground. She held her head down, expecting to be berated for her dereliction. Much to her surprise, the stranger held out their hand for her to take. From the looks of it, the stranger was a man. 

“Come on now,” the man coaxed. “the ground is no place for a lady. Please, allow me to help you up.” 

That voice! She knew exactly who it belonged to. She could feel her face heating up as she put her hand in his. A shiver down her spine and she wondered if he’d felt it too. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, still not allowing the man to properly see her face. She felt so giddy on the inside, like a school girl who’d finally been noticed by their longtime crush. But why did she feel such a way? 

“Permit me to see the face of the beautiful woman I’ve helped up.” She could hear the smile (is that a thing?) in his voice and she soon raised her head to meet his eyes after much deliberation. It was like electricity had gone through both of their veins when they made eye contact but the man retracted his hand from hers, taking a few steps backwards. “It’s you!” The one responsible for allowing Undertaker to escape amongst other things that he wasn’t yet aware of. 

A look of hurt immediately crossed her features. Was she that unsightly that he had to reel back by just the sight of her? Papa always told her that her beauty was beyond understanding but this man didn’t make her feel that way. Oh no! It was so hard to understand that he simply decided to classify her as ugly to ease his mind! Her eyes began to well with tears and her hands went to her face to shield it away from the man. Maybe he’d stick around longer if he didn’t have to look at her face. “I’m sorry,” she sniffled. 

To say Ronald was confused was an understatement. He honestly hadn’t the slightest clue as to what had caused her to have that reaction but he did feel bad for somehow being the reason she was in tears, even if she was technically the enemy by affiliation. 

“Hey- Hey! Stop that,” he moved her hands from her face and held them in his own. “There’s no reason for someone like yourself to be in tears.” He internally slapped himself. Someone like yourself? Was that really all the smooth talker in him could muster?

Her cheeks puffed out at that. Someone like herself? What was that supposed to mean? Oh no. He couldn’t even find it within himself to compliment her. She couldn’t hold back the tears that slid down her cheeks any longer. She yanked her hands out of his hold and took off down the street, rubbing furiously at her eyes. She wasn’t entitled to his compliments, she knew that, although she deeply wished that she was but he could have been straight with her and just called her unattractive. _What a jerk._

She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her. Why on earth had he decided to follow her after indirectly insulting her? “Stay away from me!” She shouted, manoeuvring around other passerby. She had received a curt ‘no’ in response and she abruptly halted, resulting in the man skidding to a stop. She could have easily outrun the man but she was intent on living without using her enhanced abilities. She would never use them again as long as it meant that her papa would be happy. “What?!” She snarled at the man, her voice taking on a murderous (unintentionally done) undertone. 

Ronald flinched back a bit at that before resting his hands on her shoulders. “Look, I followed you to apologise. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” He wasn’t sure as to why he bothered following her but that seemed to be a reasonable rationale. Any other situation, he would have felt bad, sure, but not to the point of taking after the woman but something compelled him to do so this time.

“How is it that you don’t look at me the way you looked at _her_ on the ship..?”

“What?”

“What?” She hadn’t meant to let that bit slip. She felt conflicting emotions with his hands on her like that. The demon deep within her wanted to rip into him but the more docile side wanted to run. As she thought on ways to sate both, she drew up to her final solution; she bit him. Not hard enough to rip the flesh off his hands but hard enough to pierce his hand and have his blood trickle into her mouth. It tasted absolutely exquisite; intoxicating even. The man retracted his limb with a hiss, cradling the wounded arm to his chest. “What are you?” He blurted out without much thought.

She tilted her head, still savouring the taste of his blood on her tongue. She wanted more but that wasn’t the ‘human way’ of acting. She had tasted blood before but none had this effect on her before; not even her papa’s and she loved that man dearly. She clicked her tongue, already turning on her heels. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m Undertaker’s daughter.” That being said, she took off down the street once more, leaving the man stationary.

He adjusted his glasses as he went over all that had happen within moments after meeting her. He made her cry, she ran, he followed, she bit him, claimed to be a reaper’s daughter then ran away once again.. and he was still intrigued by her. She certainly must’ve done something to him! He would have to seek her out and make her undo whatever it was that she had done.


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of insight in how your character came to be.

A woman struggled and thrashed against a group of cloaked figures that surrounded her. “Release me at once!” She bellowed, delivering a swift kick to one of the figure’s faces. This effectively got that one away from her but they were soon replaced with yet another.

They praised her efforts to get away from them. They told her how much the demon they were offering her to would be pleased with her. They told her how happy they were that they had chosen the perfect sacrificial lamb after much deliberation. The preparations for the ritual was not a quick one; they subjected her to many cruel and dastardly deeds, all in the name of moulding her into the perfect host. They intended to rid her of every ounce of purity that she contained but could one really get rid of something that already was already absent? She was without a doubt a virgin but that was as far as her ‘purity’ would go. 

“You’ll all pay for this! You’ll each die a slow and bloody death!” She was livid and determined to have the men suffer. No matter what they did, they never broke her spirit, even when she was presented the demon. It scared her immensely but the goal she was determined to achieve made her push on. They’d be killed by the same thing their greedy hearts so desperately desired. 

“You’re what those fools have decided to offer me as a host?” The creature’s appearance was difficult to make out but its taunts weren’t. The creature loomed over, shadows enshrouding its form with the exception of its fang filled mouth and incandescent fuchsia irises. 

She scowled at its remark, and promptly mustered the most confident tone she possibly could in a situation such as this. “If you’re so displeased then you’re more than welcomed to let me go back to my regular life, ya git.”

The demon’s laugh bounced off the walls at her remark. “You’ll do perfectly as the vessel for my seed.” That was the last thing she remembered from that moment as the next time her eyes opened was the result of an excruciating pain in her body. It felt as though miniature daggers had filled her veins. The cloaked figures rushed in, muttering in approval among themselves. The ritual had been a success. That became even more apparent over time when her once flat stomach begun to swell, whatever beast the creature placed within her incubating in her womb. She hated it. The fact that she had to house some supernatural parasite. That was when she ran away. It was a difficult task but she managed to get away and made a home for herself on the outskirts of the town. 

Her stomach had grown a considerable amount over the course of a few months. She could tell that it was almost time to deliver the vile creature. Her hatred for the thing increased as her stomach did. She had no friends nor family. This was what made it so easy for her to be snatched by that dreadful cult. Now she was no longer alone. She had this.. thing. She gave birth to the beast in a river, screaming bloody murder while the water became tinted with a deep red. “Get the bloody hell out of me!” She howled as she gave her final push. That was when she finally met the thing that she had the burden of carrying for so long. It was dead. Angry sobs raked her body. She had gone through so much torture just for it to be a stillborn! She threw her head back and allowed the frustrated scream to leave her parted lips, silently cursing every creature, both living and dead. When she looked down at the still thing in her arms, she found herself unable to breathe. The thing was staring directly at her. _Had its eyes been opened this entire time?_ , she questioned herself, observing the baby. It looked human but its stare was unnerving. That and the fact that it still wasn’t breathing. She was just about to cut her losses with the thing when it did the unexpected; it blinked. 

Her hatred for the thing subsided as she nurtured the creature she had come to accept as her daughter. She loved her daughter immensely and never let a day go by without letting her know that. 

“My beautiful little girl. You’re meant to do great things when you grow up,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her child’s forehead. “I’ll never let any harm come to you. I promise.” 

The woman had broken that promise the moment she allowed herself to be killed before her daughter’s eyes. Right as the blade pierced her heart, she choked out her last words, her arms outstretched to her child. 

“I love you.”

This is what the child had seen when she consumed her mother’s soul in an attempt to be with her. This was what would replay in the child’s head as she grew and tried to fill in the blanks. This is what replayed in her mind presently, the shadowy figure now being substituted for the man who others called ‘Sebastian’. 

A feral growl slipped past her lips. She had blamed so many for her mother’s fate. She blamed the cultists for planning it all, she blamed her mother for not getting away sooner, she blamed herself for being the root of it all. She would never stop blaming herself. But now she also blamed **him**. Had he let her mother go, she could have escaped and they wouldn’t have gone out of their way to search for her as she would have been of no use to them. But he did choose her.

Her core burned with resentment as she gripped the concrete of the wall she had been leaning against. She’d kill him. No. She couldn’t kill him. Killing him would require her to use the very thing that she vowed to lock away for her papa’s approval. She sobbed, sliding down the wall.

“I’m sorry, mother,” her laments echoed in the alleyway and she found herself being engulfed in a tight embrace. His scent comforted her even if her body continuously trembled. 

“What princess have you ever seen crying in an alleyway?” Her papa hummed, stroking her hair.

“I’m no princess,” she answered, burying her face into his chest. “I’m just some spawn of hell.” 

“You’re not entirely wrong.” Her body stiffened. That hurt. “But you’re not entirely right either. You’re not _just_ a spawn of hell. You must understand how special you are.” His onyx coated nails traced her cheeks. “How special to me you are. The only one of your kind to actually walk this planet. My dear.. if only words could describe your worth. Let’s go home now.”

She moved her face from his chest just enough to look up at him. She could partially see his eyes staring right back at her from behind his silver strands. “I love you, papa.” 

“I’ll do anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit better about this one unlike the previous but it’s still just.. not where I want it to be yet.
> 
> I do hope that you’re enjoying story thus far.


	7. Chapter VI

Dinner went smoothly aside from her rather noticeable discomfort. She prodded at the contents of her plate with her fork, eyes directed at the food yet distant. Undertaker cleared his throat, his composure straightening as he analysed the female before him. He had noticed that she had been quite shifty since they returned but he opted for waiting for her to express her worries to him as she normally did; she did not.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, a soft smile resting on his face once her eyes fluttered up to meet his own. Well, where his eyes were as they were still obscured by his tresses. “Is something wrong? You seem more distracted than usual.”

She felt her body stiffen at that and her grip on the fork tightened. She knew he could read her with ease but she hadn’t expected him to inquire about her state. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she averted her gaze from her paternal figure. “I’m fine,” she murmured with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Don’t lie to me. No one likes a woman whose mouth only spews lies.” His tone stung her; it made her want to somehow warp herself out of reality. _Wait, that’s a thought. I warped this reality so mayybee I can get myself out of this one._ A smile creeped onto her face at the thought but disappeared as quickly as it came once the man spoke again. 

“No running away.”

“I wasn’t thinking of running away..”

“Stop fibbing.” 

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, brows knitting together. He always saw right through her. She simultaneously loved and disfavoured that. “I..” she sighed, setting the plate onto the table. “There’s this guy,” she could feel the undertaker’s stare harden at that but she continued on. “and uh.. I feel kinda funny around him. My body gets all hot and I want to be close to him but—“ her eyes narrowed. “he’s a jerk.”

The man hummed, drumming his onyx coated nails on the table. “Elaborate, dearest.” 

Was he really going to make her go into details about this? She, herself, barely had any understanding of what was happening to even think about making a scriptable explanation but she tried anyway. For him. “Well, the first time I spotted him, it was like something compelled me to go to him. I **needed** to go to him.. and when I finally did,” she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I instantly regretted it because he’s a tool! But I still want to see him again.” She managed out the last sentence in one breath, hoping that the man missed what she said. He didn’t. 

“My, my,” a knowing grin crept onto his face, one of his nails now tapping away at his chin. “I take it that this is the first person you’ve ever taken interest in? Do you perhaps want to mother his children?” His casual demeanour did not at all reflect what he felt on the inside. The bit of information she gave him put a sour taste in his mouth. This could be very.. bothersome. 

She gaped at him, eyes wide and cheeks heating. How did he ask such a question so casually?! “Mother his-?! What? Papa, don’t ask such questions! Please excuse me!” She exclaimed, pushing herself out of the chair and making a beeline for her coffin. He was the first person she took interest in but mothering his children wasn’t something she thought about at the time— at the time. The thought ran across her head now. No! No children with that jerk! _And you barely know him so get a grip,_ she hissed at herself but that did nothing.

Meanwhile Undertaker contemplated on what he knew. She was at the age where she could mate. She found her mate. Her relationship with said person was off at a rocky start. Who even is the person? Undertaker squinted at nothing, resting his chin on his palm. This could go oh-so-wrong and turn into nothing less than a catastrophe.. but was that so bad? Questions, questions. More things to ponder about. He’ll let her do as she pleases for now. 

She didn’t know when she had fallen asleep but she assumed that she still was, what with her now looking at a very disgruntled figure locked in a cage. She was looking at herself. Well, her _other self_. No! That wasn’t her. This.. this abominable thing was not her. Not anymore. Not her sneered, claws wrapped around the bars of her cage. It wasn’t hard to tell that the creature wanted out but she was not going to have that happen. No, it would stay caged away in her subconscious as long as she had a say in the matter. Not her stuck its tongue out and licked the bars of her makeshift jail.

“I’m the reason you’re alive.” It said tauntingly, lips twitching upwards. “You’d be dead if it weren’t for me.”

“Ridiculous,” she responded, her eyes rolling at the devilish being. “first of all, if it weren’t for you, mother would be alive.” She raised her pinky. “Secondly,” her middle finger went up to meet her pinky. “I’m the one keeping up alive. I’m in charge. Me. Not you. I make the rational decisions.. you just fuck everything up.”

Her first point seemed to aggravate the other female. “If not for me, she wouldn’t have even been **OUR** mother!” Its roar reverberated in her mindscape and was enough to make her take a step back. The one undeniable thing (aside from the fact that they were the same person) that tied them together was their feelings towards their late mother. “You’d just be some trollop without me! That man— you call him papa but he DETESTS you! He doesn’t love you! He’ll never love you! People like you, like _us_ make him sick to his stomach.”

She scowled at that, her own hands wrapping around the bars and her face going dangerously close to that of the other; they were close enough that their noses touched and her eyes challenging the glowering fuchsia not her possessed. “Do not talk about my papa,” she managed through gritted teeth. “He doesn’t like _you_. Not me. You. And you mean people like you. I don’t want to be included.”

“You fucking idiot, we’re the same person! Stop living in your stupid fantasy where you think everything is fucking peachy. It’s not. It never will be and I’ll be sure to remind you of that because you _can’t_ keep me here forever. You never could.” Not her bit out before a smug look replaced the murderous one she once had. “Remember, I die, you die and vice versa. Ain’t no getting rid of me and there surely ain’t no happy ending with that.. reaper.. because he’ll try to kill us. If not now then later. Try. He’ll try but I’ll rip him to shreds.” Not her tilted its chin upwards and flicked its tongue over her nose and as a result, she pulled back in disgust.

“Bull shit.” She couldn’t deny that the creature’s words bothered her. They did and as she was about to make her resort, not her suddenly lurched at the cage, growling loudly. But it wasn’t at her. No. Its fuchsia eyes were focused on something behind her. 

“I’ve witnessed inner conflict but they’re never as entertaining as this,” a smooth voice snickered. She recognised that voice. How the hell did he get into her head? “They’re usually much more subtle as well.”

What she saw when her head turned almost made her release the feral creature in the cage. Almost. “Stay away!” It scared her. She wasn’t sure if she was scared of the creature itself or of the creature currently being in her head. 

Fuchsia eyes now replaced with just as sinister crimson, Sebastian quirked a brow. “I see my previous form was too much for you to handle. A pity. I rarely get to assume it.” He feigned a sigh as he advanced upon the two. “Interesting way of keeping your hellish side of yourself under control. You’ve piqued my interest yet again.”

Why did these men talk about things so casually?! What made this guy of all people think he has any right to be in her head? How did he even get there?

“I presume that you’re curious as to how I’ve wormed my way into your private sanctuary? That’s simple.” Her eyes narrowed at the man. Why was he speaking to her as though she were a child?! “For someone birthed from my genes, I find it peculiar that you cling so desperately to humanity. Deplorable even. Alas, that is the reason I’m able to be present here. Humans, such fragile things.” Despite him speaking to her, the demon was rather dismissive of her and seemed to favour the snarling beast in the cage. 

The only thing that separated him from not her, apart from the cage, would be herself. What exactly was this thing planning on doing? She scoffed, her back pressing against the bars her mind had created to control the malevolent side of herself. “Your so..” Sebastian quirked at her, acknowledging her minimally. “ugly.. what’s so good about you? Your skin is literally gray..” she finished. How did this man blend in with humans? Were they so dense? She blinked a bit. Why was she saying them as though she weren’t one of them?

“Because you’re not.” He chose to ignore her insult. It was likely that it would be the first of many. He was right in front of her at that, smirking down at her smaller frame. “I’ll aid you in your proper awakening.”

Ah, right. They’re in her head and can therefore all hear her thoughts. “Your keeper should learn to tighten his leash. I find it impolite for one to have their dog running around unsupervised.”

“I too share that sentiment.” _You are my dog, after all._ He didn’t say it but she heard it loud and clear and it infuriated her. The atmosphere grew heavy and not her lunged at the man, trying to take a bite out of him and to her surprise.. he stuck out his hand. It all happened in slow motion. Not her lunged, he stuck the pentacle bearing hand out at her looking ever so pleased, she felt as though she were being constricted then pain. Excruciating pain. A stentorian sound reverberated throughout the mindscape and she gripped at her head in an attempt to block it out. 

“Stop it!” She screamed but the foreign sound swallowed her words. She looked towards the still smirking man and attempted to grab at him but her body refused to move. The raven haired man’s body soon began to fade away, just in time to avoid the rain that was falling. Rain? Why was it raining in her head? Why was it red? Why was her forehead stinging? What was this sound? Where did not her go?! 

Just as the final thought swam into her head, the being appeared before her but something looked much more menacing. “I want more.” It whispered, taking hold of her head and digging into it with its clawed thumbs. “Give me more. **Now.**.”

The pain was unbearable. She couldn’t focus. No matter how she tried to struggle and squirm and even recapture the devilish thing, nothing worked, and it continued to dig into her head. 

Then it all stopped.

She was now awake and looking into those yellow-green eyes of the retired reaper. She couldn’t read him. He never looked at her like that before.

“The mark of the beast.” He affirmed, swiping red liquid away from her forehead. It was still stinging. Just what did that atrocious man do to her?!

“I’m.. bleeding?” She gasped, her own hands going to her forehead. The skin felt different. She traced her finger along the pattern embedded in her forehead. It was small but she could still make it out its shape. A pentagram had been placed onto her forehead. She looked at the glaring reaper whose focus was still on the mark with great concern. “Please don’t hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to add that I personally think Sebby is a beautiful man— gray skin and all <3 The comment about his skin reflected my confusion when I started watching Black Butler all those years ago. I really thought something was wrong with my eyes when I noticed that his skin was more gray toned compared to everyone else. (I was young and dumber than I am now). 
> 
> Anywhooo this chapter is a tad longer than the others and I strive to continue putting them out at this length, however I type on my phone and it really does make one line look like three so I’m always pleasantly surprised when I realise I uploaded something short.
> 
> Enough of my rambling. I hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it isn’t too confusing, haha, but there are a bit of POV switches and a time jump. After every ‘end’, the POV goes back to the regular one in which you were reading before. My apologies if the characters seem a bit too OOC.
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

“May I sleep here?” She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers at the corner of Ronald’s bed. How she snuck into his quarters was for another time. 

“What? That’s not- How did you even get in here?” The reaper squinted at the partially blurry figure before him. He reached over for his spectacles and blinked once they were on to proper look at the female. She looked.. scared. Sighing, he shifted his body to the edge of the bed and patted the empty space beside him. “Fine..”

**Earlier**

“Please don’t hate me!” she cried out repeatedly, her head shaking vigorously. One would say she was behaving like an absolute madwoman. “Please..” she uttered out, fingers entangling themselves in her hair.

The Undertaker was taken aback by this current ordeal. He knew she harboured conflicting feelings but he never expected to witness something like this. Sure, she wasn’t the most composed person at times but she never seemed this unhinged. “Dearest, please, you need to calm down,” he began, resting a hand atop her shaking shoulder. It was no use trying to do anything before diffusing the situation. His eyes widened when his hand was smacked away. That he would have never expected. 

“I’m not talking to you!” She bit out furiously, shrunken pupils burning into him. “Don’t touch me. Don’t you touch me! If you do it again, I’ll have your head!” 

_GLITCH_

“I swear it, you’ll regret it if you touch me.” She rambled on, now pulling at her hair.

**The Undertaker**

The reaper looked on in silence as he analysed the situation. He knew his eyes, even without the spectacles, did not deceive him. There was a brief shift in the atmosphere, mostly around the frantic female seated in the coffin. She was oddly sensitive for something made from such heartless leeches. It became clear to him in that moment that him calming her down would be most tedious, if not futile so he left. She didn’t seem like she would be moving from that spot soon what with how paranoid she seemed. Like a mental patient. The thought made him chuckle a bit.

While he wasn’t all that certain that his plan would work, he was certain that it would help in some way. And so, he found himself looking over the bi-colored haired reaper. 

“When the bloody hell did you get here?!” Ronald exclaimed, quickly shifting away from the older man. Why had his daughter chosen this one of all people? It made no sense. Then again, nothing about the female made sense either. One of the things about her that never failed to intrigue him.

“Just burrowing you is all!” He chirped in response before delivering a blow to the other’s head which successfully rendered him unconscious. It was fortunate that the other was a reaper because a blow like that would have definitely done away with the average human. Maybe it was also unfortunate that it was the case. That way he wouldn’t have to possibly put up with the reaper lingering around the girl too much. He sighed as he stuffed the limp male into a bag then tossed him over his shoulder. A coffin would have been preferred but in a case like this, a sack was the more practical option. Yes, the reaper was just a sack of potatoes. This also made him chuckle.

**End**

_GLITCH_

Her body trembled and sweat rolled down her temples. Was it sweat or blood? It really didn’t matter to her in that moment. Something within her was burning; it was unbearable, as though it wanted to rip through her flesh. 

“Oh god, oh god, what have I done to deserve this?” She wailed, now clutching at her stomach. 

“Funny that you call for such an entity given what you are,” her eyes darted over to the direction of the voice. It was The Undertaker but why was he carrying that bag? Wait. Ignoring his quip, she sniffed the air, eyes narrowing once the familiar scent hit her nose. 

She didn’t know how to feel. She was already in so much pain that made it hard to focus but she felt anger, confusion, worry and joy all together. “What do you want?!” She snapped at him, sharpened canines bared. 

“To make you feel better, of course. Any good father would want that.” was his response. For a moment, she calmed down, hardened eyes softening. Only for a moment, though. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt such disdain for the man. She still loved him, she did but a foreign force just compelled her to want to rip him to shreds. What better way to handle that than to keep him away from her with petty threats and growls. 

_GLITCH_

“I don’t want to feel better,” she hissed out but still climbed out of the coffin to peek into the sack which the man had dropped unceremoniously onto the ground after she had initially snapped at him. Seeing the unconscious reaper’s face eased her nerves somewhat. He looked so peaceful. She could just reach out and-

“Bloody hell!” The male suddenly screeched, causing the female to jump away from the sack. He quickly kicked it off and surveyed the area (after fixing his spectacles) and pointed at the older man and the hybrid. “What’s going on here? What do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Welcome back to consciousness!” The silver haired man greeted, a cheeky grin on his face. “What’s happening here is my girl here is going to sample your blood.”

This news shocked the younger duo equally, albeit in different ways.

“I’m not letting her have my blood!”

“I don’t want your stupid blood anyway!” 

“And what exactly makes my blood stupid?” He quirked a blonde brow at her. 

The Undertaker rolled his eyes, the action of course going unseen. Is this why she had chosen the male? If so, it was really unfortunate that he wasn’t still human. “Now, now, you’re in so much pain as it is already, just taste it.”

“I rather die.” She huffed, arms crossed over her chest. She absolutely did not but what’s the point in making life easy for either of the two? One was an absolute prick to her and the other.. well.. she’s still trying to figure out why she doesn’t like him anymore. 

_GLITCH_

“What was that?” Ronald, who was still on the ground, jolted away from the hybrid and eyed her suspiciously. “What exactly are you two trying to pull here? I don’t get paid enough for this, I’ll tell you that now.”

**The Undertaker**

He rolled his eyes eyes yet again at the scene before him. There was simply no time left for this foolishness. Keeping her threat in mind, he extended an arm towards her and just as expected, she lunged forward to take a chomp out of him. Except she bit the wrong him.

A pained yelp came from the young reaper whom the undertaker had swiftly pushed in harm’s way. He didn’t at all hide his pleased grin. He would have done that even without the current situation. Not because he had something against him, no not really but simply because it was better Ronald get bit than him. 

He looked on as his ward went still and the kidnapped one rolled around on the floor in pain, clutching his bleeding arm all the while letting loose a flurry of swears. How unbecoming. Swearing up a storm in someone else’s home. 

“Papa?” came the soft squeak that he was long awaiting. “Papa, that man did something to me. It hurt so bad but..” she shifted her gaze to the young reaper, words trailing off as she took in his pained expression. She didn’t injure him _too_ badly but her teeth were fairly sharp. 

“But you’re fine now?” He finished, bringing her attention back to himself. That vile creature really had some nerve. He really should have taken care of him when he had the chance on that ship. _No use thinking about what could have or should have been done_ , his eyes narrowed beneath his silver locks, _another time will come._

“Yeah- I guess?” it took a set of fighting and arguing but she eventually got the overtime hating reaper to relax so she could tend to his wounds. He still found it hard to believe that those two were a supposed match. Not just because of their temperament but also due to their general makeup. A demon and a reaper? Laughable at least. A somehow living demon-human hybrid and a reaper? Even worse. The former shouldn’t even exist. From his once over, she appeared to be back to normal on the outside but there was something else inside. And it wasn’t the vermin half of her. No, it was something else and it desperately wanted out. 

He crouched down next to the girl and whispered into her ear.

**End**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

The corners of the raven haired male’s lips tugged upwards into a sly grin. It seemed as though everything was playing out in his favor, unbeknownst to the other individuals involved, of course. It wasn’t that hard for the demon to decipher just what abilities his spawn had and it was even easier to predict just what move the reaper would make. He would finally be able to take care of that thing swimming around in the hybrid. He moved his king across the board, “checkmate, young master.”

The blue haired teen glared at him with his single blue eye in response. “What’s got you so cheeky?” He bit out while Sebastian cleared the table of the chess pieces.

“No more cheeky than I usually am, young master,” he smirked, red orbs moving upwards to glance out of the window. 

_GLITCH_

“What the hell was that? Everything was distorted.” The boy shook his head while the demon remained unfazed. He knelt before his confused master and offered a hand to him. 

“Just a coming family reunion, young master.” As the last word left his mouth, darkness engulfed the manor. And then there was light and the very disgruntled sounds belonging to who he could have only guessed to have been Ronald. He followed his master towards the funeral parlour with an ever so smug look plastered onto his face. There was no beating him at his own game. Of course, unlike himself, his young master would not have any recollection of the events that took place and the same would go for any other human and he intended to keep it that way unless asked, which was highly unlikely. This is what made everything, if he dared to say it.. ‘fun’. 

The looks on their faces amused him. He revelled in the contempt that seeped through their pores and into his nostrils, enough to mask the pungent scent the reapers bore. Reapers really do smell foul. Not light on the nose whatsoever. 

His young master cleared his throat, bringing the reaper back to his usual facade of a loony old man. And they had the temerity to call demons untrustworthy. They were but so was this man; he was just as devious as any demon. Such a shame that he was in the way, he might have found him somewhat respectable.

**End**

She listened on to the conversation between the boy and her papa, all the while clinging to Ronald’s arm (who still did not want to be there) and glaring at the demon who appeared to be smirking at her. Oh, how she’d like to punch that ugly expression off of his face. Disgusting man.

“Do you mind explaining what on earth just happened?” Ronald sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free and bandaged arm. This was just too much for him. Third time meeting her, second time she bit him and now she’s clinging to his arm like a child would to a security blanket. And he still couldn’t bring himself to leave! 

“I do mind actually,” she murmured, rolling her eyes before a particular thing hit her eardrums a bit too hard. ‘As payment for the information, I only ask that you make my darling girl here a guest in your fancy manor for a bit eheheh’ Just what the hell was that?! Was he— trading her? Like some harlot? Like livestock? “I’m not-!” She bit her tongue after receiving a side eye from her paternal figure. “I’m only going if Ronald goes too..” she mumbled after a while and was sure she saw the demon’s eye twitch for a split second.

**Present**

And that’s how they got here. She scooted closer to the male who turned his backed to her and ran a finger along his bicep. She didn’t want to be a creep or anything but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to explore him. Get to know him. Even if he did seem like a jerk at times. And it was the first time she has ever been away from the reaper like this so he would have to be her security blanket. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep and the reaper could tell by the sudden change in her breathing and the ceasing of her gentle touches. She cried, yelled at him, bit him twice, dressed his wound, had some weird affiliation with both the ex-reaper and the black butler and was now curled up against his back. Usually, the first sign of this mess would make him cut his losses with any woman. No lady was worth all this hassle. This would take a whole year’s worth of paperwork to explain. Groaning, he turned himself around and wrapped his arms around the eccentric female. And yet he still stayed for whatever reason.


End file.
